Caught in the Middle
by Shaymin123
Summary: L needs some help on the Kira case from his old high school friend Ayano-chan. Will seeing him again re-ignite the feelings she had for him in the past? LXOC, possibly some OOC moments...PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My computer screen suddenly went blank. I had been researching something important on Kira and I hadn't saved anything. Damn stupid computer. I have to get a new one soon. Suddenly, a black L appeared on my now-white screen.

"Ayano-chan?" L asked.

"L!" I said in surprise. "What do you need?"

"How many times to I have to tell you to call me Ryuzaki?" He asked. I felt myself blush and I twisted some hair around my finger.

"Sorry. I'm just so used to calling you L." I said.

"Anyway, you've been a great help to me so far in the Kira case, but I think I need you more." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"I mean we need to meet and work face-to-face." He said.

"Oh L...I mean, Ryuzaki, I don't know..." I said.

"Are you in a position where you can't make any sudden moves?" L asked.

"Me? No, no, I'm fine." I said. "It's just I'm not sure if..."

"If it's safe to come here? It'll be fine. I'll get you plane tickets for tomorrow to Tokyo and I'll send you a picture of Matsuda, who'll pick you up and take you to the headquarters." He said.

"...Alright. I'll do it for you." I said and sighed. I swear to God, I could hear his smile.

"Thank you, Ayano-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." The screen flickered and my data table popped back up again. I sighed in relief. No data was lost, but I couldn't finish it _now. _I needed to pack for Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey! Hey!" A man's voice was shouting over the loudspeaker as I walked into the Tokyo airport. Yup, the man I was seeing here was definitely Matsuda. He was waving at me wildly. Couldn't L -Ryuzaki, I corrected myself in mid-thought- have sent someone who would be more discreet?

"Hi Matsuda-san. I'm Ayano Tayama. Call me Ayano-san." I said, trying to hide my annoyance and bowed slightly.

"Hi, Ayano-san! Nice to meet you." He said and bowed back. "Ryuzaki told us some about you. I'm honored to be working with you."

"Thanks." I said. I got into his car and we drove off.

"So, can you give me an update on the Kira case? L...um, I mean Ryuzaki hasn't updated me in a week." I asked Matsuda.

"Oh, uh, sure. Well, Light Yagami and Misa Amane just got released from confinement, but Light's chained to Ryuzaki and Misa's living in the top floor." Matsuda said.

"Chained? What exactly do you mean by chained?" I asked.

"Literally. Ryuzaki put on handcuffs that chained him and Light together. He still suspects Light and Misa but there's really no way they could be Kiras." Matsuda said.

"Hmmm. So then there are no new suspects then?" I asked.

"No, not yet..." He said.

"Now I can see why he wanted me over here." I said and sighed. "He's almost never been wrong before, but if Light and Misa were proven innocent..."

"Ryuzaki obviously still suspects them both, but he has no evidence against them." Matsuda said.

"Well, if you can't find evidence there's not much you can do." I said and leaned back in my seat. "Poor L...oops, Ryuzaki. It's really frustrating to seem so close and then find out you were barking up the wrong tree."

"You got that right." Matsuda sighed. "But it's nice to know Light's innocent."

"You just said that L still suspects him." I said.

"Ryuzaki. And he does, but there's no possible way. The killings began again after Light's second week of confinement and we were watching him. There was no way he could have killed anyone." He said.

"So it would appear, but there's something odd about this." I muttered. "Why would he take a rest for two weeks?"

"That's a good point." Matsuda said.

"We still don't know how he kills, though. If he can kill by just thinking about them, it's possible that Light could have loaded up on names and faces before he went into confinement, but unless he has an abnormally good memory it's unlikely that he'd be able to remember them all." I said.

"Yeah, haha." Matsuda said. "I'm getting kinda confused..."

"You'll get it soon." I said. He pulled into the garage of an enormous building that gleamed in the sunlight. "This is it? No way. It's huge!" He smiled as he leaned out of the car to get his retina scanned.

"Haha, yes way." Matsuda laughed. "We just moved into it yesterday. It's awesome."

"Wow..." I got out of the car once it was parked and slammed the door shut.

"You want me to get your stuff?" He asked.

"Sure, that'd be great." I said, picking up my purse and one of my smaller bags and walked into the door. I put my bags up onto the x-ray machine and walked through the metal scanner. Matsuda heaved the rest of my luggage up onto the machine and walked into the scanner. It made a loud screeching noise.

"Dang, I forgot my belt..." He instantly took it off and walked into the scanner for the second time. He sighed with relief.

"The last time I came in here I had to take off my pants." He said and grabbed the rest of my bags.

"Whoa, too much information Matsuda-san." I said. He blushed slightly.

"Sorry, Ayano-san." He said. We walked into the elevator and he punched a button. "Ryuzaki's set up your place already. We'll drop by there first before going to where the magic happens." I laughed.

"Fine with me." I said. When the elevator door opened, Matsuda pointed to a door and it flew open.

"Hiiiiii Matsu! Oh...who's she?" A young woman who couldn't have been older than twenty was in the doorway. Her blonde hair spilled down her back and she had two tiny pigtails on the sides of her head.

"I'm Ayano Tayama. I'm working with...Ryuzaki on this case." I said, almost slipping up again. I'd almost forgotten Misa Amane didn't know him and L were the same person. Although she seemed way too cheerful to be the second Kira, I didn't want to accidentally slip up and give it away, just in case she was.

"Oh, well nice to meet you! I'm Misa Amane. Ryuzaki's told us some about you." She said. "You're going to be sharing my floor?"

"...Apparently..." I said, giving Matsuda a quick glance. He turned a bright red.

"Well, come on in! Follow me." She said. I walked inside and followed her into a big bedroom. Matsuda heaved the luggage onto the large bed with a huge sigh.

"Wow. This is nice." I said, looking around. I had a walk-in closet and a gorgeous bathroom.

"Yeah, it's cool!" She said. "I hope you find everything niiiiiice and comfy."

"Thank you, Amane-san." I said.

"Call me Misa-Misa!" She chirped. "I'll help you unpack if you want."

"Actually, Ayano-san has somewhere she has to be." Matsuda said, checking his watch.

"Yeah, I'll unpack later. Thanks for the offer, I'll take up on that if you're still here when I get back." I said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere thanks to that pervert." Misa muttered. I assumed by "that pervert" she meant L.

"Haha, well then see you when I get back." I laughed, then walked out of the room with Matsuda. My heart was beginning to pound loudly. I wondered if he could hear it as we got back into the elevator.

"Are you excited, Ayano-san?" He asked. "Ryuzaki says he hasn't seen you in awhile."

"It's been a couple years since I last saw him, but we've been keeping in touch..." I said.

"Really? A couple years, huh...?" Matsuda asked. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The room was dark, with multiple TV screens and computers. A familiar crouching figure with the messiest black hair I'd ever seen was sitting in a chair, chained to a sandy-haired, straight-backed figure who I could only assume was Light Yagami.

"Hey! Ryuzaki! Ayano-san's here!" He shouted. Both of the men turned around. Those familiar panda-like eyes focused on my face, and L smiled one of his rare smiles. Yes, the ones that used to turn me inside out when I was a hormonal teenager. I still felt a slight quiver in my stomach as my eyes met his.

"Ayano-chan." He said.

* * *

And an evil cliffhanger! ...sort of. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"...Ryuzaki..." The name tasted unfamiliar in my mouth.

"Ahh!" Light toppled off his chair and the chain dragged him across the floor as L got up and walked towards me.

"It's been too long." He said. I smiled.

"I agree." I said. Light cleared his throat, and I noticed he had gotten to his feet and staring at me intently with deep brown eyes.

"Oh. Yes. Ayano Tayama, this is Light-kun." L said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Tayama-san." Light said and held out his hand.

"Please, call me Ayano-san." I said, wincing at my fake last name.

"Alright...Ayano-san." Light smiled brightly at me. "It's nice to meet you. Ryuzaki's told me some about you."

"Really?" I asked.

"I've told him about how you've helped me on a couple of cases." L said. "If Light isn't Kira, then I might need more help in finding a new suspect, and that's where you come in."

"Mhmm." I said. "Well, let's get to work." I barely managed to stifle a yawn.

"Ayano-chan, you should get some rest. It seems like it was a long flight." L said.

"Kira isn't resting." I said simply.

"You haven't changed a bit." L smiled again, then turned to walk back towards his computer. Light and I followed him.

"Here's some data I've been looking at for the past couple days. Criminals have been dying at the same usual rate of heart attacks...Ayano-san, what do you make of this?" Light asked.

"Mmm..." I looked at the data table over Light's shoulder. "It's possible it could be the same Kira before you went into confinement...but this data's telling me it's something else. These are much more minor criminals than the one Kira used to kill. Kira's also killing those who haven't been proven guilty yet, or that have no evidence against them. I think we're dealing with another Kira here. It's different from before and I don't like it."

"A different Kira?" L muttered. "...Now that I look at it, you're probably right, Ayano-chan. This isn't the second Kira or the original Kira that we've been pursuing...this is, in fact, a third Kira."

"A third Kira..." Light said. "How many Kiras do you think there are?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure that this new Kira is the only one that's in action right now, which means you and Misa could still be the original and second Kiras." L said, taking a cup of tea and putting sugar in it.

"It's possible." I said, casting a glance at Light. He shifted uncomfortably, then sighed.

"I'm going to look for more data." He said.

"I'll help you out." I said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to him. "Let's look on the news a bit more. Who's been Kira's latest victim?" Light pulled up Sakura TV's website and scanned through some of the latest announcements.

"Oh my God, look at this!" I pointed to a video. "Light-san, click it!"

"Three businessmen died last night in a car accident. They were the major CEOs of Suzuki insurance company, and their stock plummeted about 20% because of it." The news reporter said, then pressed an earpiece in here ear. "Wait, what's that...? This just in! Another five important men on the board of directors at Suzuki all just died of heart attacks!"

"Oh. My. Freaking. God." I breathed. "Light-kun, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so." Light said. "Kira is probably behind these deaths, and..."

"He can kill in other ways than heart attacks!" We both said at the same time.

"Hey, Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki!" Light pulled at the chain that held them chained together. L's panda eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell slowly with each breath he took.

"He's asleep." I sighed. "Come on, let's do some more research, make a data table and show it to him in the morning."

"Okay..." Light said reluctantly.

I couldn't remember exactly how long we'd been working before a voice whispered, "Ayano-san. Ayano-san, wake up," followed by a gentle prodding in my shoulder. I lifted my head up from the desk and looked up into Light's brown eyes.

"Light!...I mean, Light-san..." I said, startled. A light blush of embarrassment crossed my face.

"Sorry I woke you up. It's just you might want to go up to your room now for some rest...I can take it from here, Ayano-san. Thanks for your help." Light said and smiled at me.

"Oh...Yeah, thanks." I said. I looked back at the chair where L -Ryuzaki, dammit, why can't I remember to call him that?- was still sleeping.

"Goodnight, Light-san." I said. _And L_, I added in my head.

* * *

bom bom bom bom. So yeah, there's my third chappie. Not much to say, except THE BIG FIGHT BETWEEN LIGHT AND L IS NEXT! YAY okay now, please REVIEW tell me how I'm doing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I could hear voices coming from the other room. Groaning, I climbed out of bed and opened the curtains. I blinked at the harsh light. Damn. It was in the middle of the afternoon. Stupid jet lag. I opened the door to my bedroom and stepped into the living room.

"Good morning, Ayano-chan." L said. He was sitting on the white leather couch in his normal crouch position, and Light was sitting normally next to him while Misa sat across from them in the other couch. I blushed, embarrassed for everyone to see my hair a godforsaken mess and wearing my pajamas. I laughed nervously and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to smooth it down and make it presentable.

"Hi, Ayano!" Misa said cheerfully. It kind of annoyed me that she was already addressing me with no honorific, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Hello, Ayano-san." Light said, the only one who seemed as embarrassed as I was.

"Good morning, everybody..." I said. "Sorry if I interrupted your...date, Amane-san...I mean, Misa-Misa." I said.

"It's alright, it wasn't really much of a date anyway." Misa growled, giving L a sharp look which he ignored.

"Please, just pretend I'm not even here. Coffee?" L handed me a steaming mug which was full to the brim with sugar cubes.

"Sure. Thanks." I said. "Is it okay if I join you?"

"I guess. It doesn't matter anyway." Misa pouted. I sat down next to her and took a sip of the sugary coffee.

"Are you going to eat that piece of cake?" L asked Misa.

"Cake makes you fat. I'm not going to eat any." Misa said.

"You can burn calories if you use your brain." L said.

"Oh, so now you're calling me stupid?" Misa cried angrily. "Look, I'll give you the cake if you agree to leave me and Light alone."

"If I did leave you two alone I'd still be watching on surveillance cameras, so it wouldn't make any difference." L said.

"You PERVERT! Could you stop it with your creepy hobby?" Misa said

"You can call me whatever you like, but I'm taking your cake." L said, reaching over the table and taking Misa's cake.

"Alright then. I'll shut the curtains and turn off the lights!" She said and grinned.

"I have infrared cameras too." He said and took a bite of the cake.

"Then we'll get under the covers, won't we, Light?" Misa asked him.

"Whatever you say." Light said distractedly, then turned to L. "Ryuzaki, we've got this whole new headquarters and we have Ayano-san working with us now. Aren't you excited?"

"Excited...?" L asked. "I'm glad Ayano-chan is working with us and we have this new headquarters, but I'm feeling kind of depressed."

"Depressed?" Light and I asked at the same time.

"Yes...for the longest time, I thought Light-kun was Kira. It's a bit of a shock to find out I was wrong...although I still suspect you, thus the handcuffs. So I have to start over again. But I think what most likely happened is that you and Amane-san were controlled by Kira. Kira can control people's actions before death, which means that he was probably controlling you to make me think you were a suspect." L said.

"Could you elaborate on that?" I asked.

"This is what I think happened. When Light-kun and Amane-san was put into confinement, they were Kira and the second Kira. Then, somehow, they lost their memory and the power was passed on to someone else. So then the power passes from person to person." L said.

"So you're saying me and Misa were Kira?" Light asked.

"Yes, I don't think there's any mistake there. You two were both Kiras." L said. There was a shocked silence that passed on for a few seconds before he continued, "What I don't understand is why you aren't dead. If Kira controlled you to do the killings, why aren't you dead by now? It's also that the power passes from person to person, which would make Kira practically impossible to catch...it's a big shock to me...very frustrating..."

"So if you caught the first person, their memory would just get wiped again and you'd have to start over from scratch." I said.

"Yes, Ayano-chan. That's why I'm so depressed..." L said.

"Oh c'mon, Ryuzaki. Show some energy." Light said, putting a hand on L's shoulder.

"Energy...? I thought I was going to die so many times...why even bother?" L asked, putting the cake back down on the table. I wanted to smack some sense into him, but Light stood up before I could react.

"Ryuzaki..." he said.

"Hmmm?" L asked. Then, Light drew back his fist and punched L in the face. L fell back from the shock, pulling Light with him and knocking over the table. Misa and I jumped up in shock. She screamed and stepped back, accidentally stepping into the cake L was eating.

"Ewwww..." She groaned.

"Ouch." L said, touching his cheek.

"You can't give up now!" Light cried. "Just because I'm not the true Kira...because you were wrong...you want to give up? Kira's trying to take over the world, and you're just going to just sulk like a baby? Who promised to take Kira to his execution?"

"I may have worded it poorly, but chasing after him isn't getting us anywhere so maybe we should stop." L said coolly.

"Just think of all those innocent people who've been victimized!" Light cried, grabbing L's shirt and giving him a shake. "FBI agents...TV announcers...who knows how many more if we don't catch him? You're the one who put Misa and I in confinement!"

"I realize that...but for whatever the reason..." L wrestled out of Light's grasp and kicked him in the face. "An eye for an eye, my friend." As Light fell back, he pulled L with him and they landed onto the floor. Misa ducked and hid behind the couch.

"It's not just that my reasoning was wrong, it's also that the case can't be solved as 'Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira.' I'm a little disappointed. I'm human, is that so wrong?" L said as he got up.

"No, it isn't! The way you talk, it's as if you won't be satisfied unless I'm Kira!" Light cried, getting up.

"...You know what...you're right. I just realized something. I wanted you to be Kira..." L said softly. Light drew back and punched him in the face again.

"As I said before, an eye for an eye. I'm a lot stronger than I look you know." L said, then turned and ninja-kicked Light in the face for the second time. The shock was beginning to wear off, and I jumped in between them.

"Guys, stop it!" I shouted. "This won't get us anywhere!" Suddenly, the phone began to ring. L let go of Light and picked up the phone.

"Yes?" L asked. "What is it?...Oh. Yes. Yes. Goodbye." L dropped the phone back down on the receiver.

"Who was that?" Light asked.

"Just Matsuda being an idiot again..." L muttered.

"Oh. Well, that is his specialty." Light said.

"Okay first of all, Matsuda can hear you. Second of all, fighting like this won't help us catch Kira!" I said.

"What's the use?" L said. "By chasing Kira so desperately we're just putting our lives at risk for nothing." At this, I just about cracked.

"What's the use? _What's the use? _ So that people won't die! So people won't live in fear! Why the hell did you bring me into this?" I said angrily. "I flew halfway around the world because _you_ wanted me to help you solve this case, and now you're just going to _give up_? Don't you screw with me!" The room fell into a stunned silence at my outburst.

"...Ayano-chan..." I ignored L, walked into my room, and locked the door.

* * *

Ahh, okay so this was like a complete rewrite of the L/Light fight scene...That's just one of my favorite scenes in the manga and I really wanted to write it. :3 Thank you so much to my ONLY reviewer *hint hint* WWE-Little-Angel, hope you guys like this chappie! and REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After I'd taken a long, hot shower to soothe my nerves and gotten dressed, I was ready to face the rest of the Task Force and L.

"Is Ayano okay?" Misa asked, somewhat fearfully as I exited my bedroom.

"I'm fine." I muttered. "Sorry for my outburst. I overreacted. Sorry I ruined your date."

"It's okay. That happens to everyone. As I said before, it wasn't much of a date anyways, thanks to Ryuzaki." She grumbled.

"Thanks." I said and looked into the kitchen cabinets. I took a box of pocky, a favorite study snack back in high school when L and I worked on a project together, hoping it would help with my apology. "I'll be back."

"Okay!" Misa said. I exited the room and went into the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator doors opened and I stepped into the room. L was spinning around in his chair while Light was doing some research on the computer.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Lunch break." Light said. I sighed, then sat down next to L.

"L...Ryuzaki...look, I'm sorry. I overreacted and said some things I shouldn't have." I said, then held out the box of pocky. "Forgive me?" He looked at the pocky, then raised his eyebrows.

"...No, you were right..." He muttered, putting a thumb to his lips. "I shouldn't be giving up now, especially after I asked you to come over here. I was just sulking like a baby, as Light-kun put it."

"Ryuzaki, come look at this." Light said. L wheeled his chair over to Light's computer, and I moved to look over Light's shoulder. It was the data table I'd helped him make last night.

"...L...Light-kun..." L started.

"How about now? You ready to get to work?" Light grinned.

"It seems that Kira is killing criminals as a cover while he kills off people that threaten him financially." L said, by a way of answering.

"Light-san and I worked on this last night while you were sleeping." I said.

"Very impressive research. Good job, you two." L said.

"It's all thanks to this awesome new computer system." Light laughed.

"As you said once before, Light-kun, you said that if an adult had this power they would use it for their own benefit. This definitely fits that. However, like Ayano-chan said, I think that this Kira is a new Kira, and not the original one or the second one." L said.

"I think you're right. And look here. Yotsuba's stock is rising, while the others are falling from the recent deaths. Out of all of the deaths, most of them are beneficial to Yotsuba, and from another company's perspective are only two or three are beneficial." Light said. He must have done this when I was asleep, otherwise I would've remembered.

"But for all of the deaths to be beneficial to Yotsuba, that must mean-!" L started. Light and I looked at each other, then nodded.

"We think that Kira can kill in other ways than just heart attacks." I said.

"Exactly." L muttered. "Good work, you two. Now we know that this new Kira is an adult, and that he works for Yotsuba. This is big news. Let me call the rest of the task force up here and we can discuss this information..."

"Great." I grinned. It was great to see L excited on the case again.

"You're right. These deaths sure are suspicious." Aizawa said, looking at the data table.

"Yeah, for this many people against Yotsuba to die..." Matsuda said. "I've heard of big businesses sometimes sabotaging their rivals, anything to get ahead, but this is ridiculous."

"Well, don't put much faith in my judgment. Of all of the deaths, only three died of heart attacks." L said.

"So Yotsuba asked Kira to help them?" Aizawa asked.

"Kira being hired is unthinkable. That means they would have found Kira before I did. That's impossible." L said.

"You said earlier not to put faith in your reasoning, yet now you're super confident...which is it?" Aizawa asked, confused.

"I was just sulking earlier." L explained. "Besides, why would Kira work with the person who found him out instead of just killing him? A more likely theory would be that Kira works for Yotsuba."

"Yeah, Kira can't be cheap. That would be so uncool." Matsuda said.

"You think Kira is cool, Matsuda?" Aizawa said angrily.

"N...no! No, that's not what I meant!" Matsuda said quickly.

"Well, in either case, we definitely should investigate this." Aizawa said.

"Well, Watari alone wouldn't be enough to investigate Yotsuba." L said. "We could have Ayano-chan help him, but I still don't think that would be enough. Yotsuba is a pretty big business."

"Who's Watari?" Light asked.

"The person on that computer. The one I had you think was the other L." L said.

"Oh..." Light muttered.

"Well, let's get some work done. I'll contact Aiber and Wedy, and ask them to help with investigating Yotsuba." L said, getting up.

"I'll try to hack into Yotsuba's main computer." Light said, getting up as well.

"I'll help you." I said.

"I'll wait for the chief. He should be back anytime now." Aizawa said.

"I'll...uhhh..." Matsuda started.

"You can get me some coffee, Matsuda." L said.

* * *

Matsuda's the coffee man! ...lol okay. Sorry it took me forever to update. Plz REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Hey, the chief's back! And Mogi too!" Matsuda got up from his computer and ran to greet them. I turned around in my seat and faced them.

"Welcome back, Yagami-san and Mogi-san." L said, taking a cherry from his bowl and popping it into his mouth. "This is Ayano-chan."

"Hey. Nice to meet you." I got up from my chair and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you to, Ayano-san." Soichiro said.

"What's with the serious face, chief?" Matsuda asked.

"The police have officially given up." Soichiro sighed. "The government has been receiving bribes from Kira, and they've convinced the police to stop investigating."

"Bribes? Then it must be Yotsuba!" Matsuda cried.

"What's this about Yotsuba?" Soichiro asked.

"From some of the recent deaths, we've concluded that Kira has been either supporting Yotsuba or works for Yotsuba." Matsuda said.

"Really?" Soichiro asked. "That's great. But...if you want to continue working on this case...you'll have to join Mogi and I and resign from the NPA."

"What?" Aizawa and Matsuda cried.

"I urge you to go back to the police force. I was alone before, I can be alone again." L said.

"You won't be alone!" I said. "I'm with you."

"Yeah, Ryuzaki, don't forget this!" Light held up his wrist with the handcuffs on it.

"That's right. Light-kun and Ayano-chan will still be with me." L said.

"But what about our feelings, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked. "Pursuing this case...my son being a suspect..."

"I still haven't given up on the theory that Light-kun is the first Kira." L interjected. Soichiro sighed heavily.

"Well, I can't go back. My ego won't allow it. Besides, after the Kira case is over...there's always a new career!" Soichiro smiled.

"...Alright! I'm with you, chief! I'll quit the police force and go after Kira!" Matsuda cried. "...Aizawa? What about you?"

"If we quit the police force, then I'll be unemployed...I don't want to do that to my family." Aizawa sighed. "Why can't a police officer go after Kira if he wants? It's not fair, damn it..."

"Life isn't fair." I said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Chief, you have a family too." Aizawa said.

"We're in completely different situations." Soichiro said. "My children are all grown up. Yours still need you as your father."

"Ryuzaki...in the beginning you had me secure everyone's financial future so that, even if they were fired from the police force, they'd be able to get by." The computer said.

"Who asked you, Watari?" L mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I couldn't bear to listen anymore..." Watari said.

"You were testing me, weren't you?" Aizawa asked angrily.

"No...Ryuzaki just doesn't like to reveal stuff like that." Soichiro said quickly.

"No, he's right." L said. "I was testing him."

"All right, that's it. I'm going back to the police force!" Aizawa said. "I was leaning towards going back anyway. Don't take it personally." I took my hand off of his shoulder as he turned around to look at L.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. I don't like Ryuzaki. I don't like the way he works." He said.

"That's understandable, though I like people like you." L said softly.

"I also hate how you say corny stuff like that! I'm leaving!" Aizawa turned his back on us and stormed out the door.

**_one week later_**

"Hey, Ayano. How come you spend all day working down there with everyone and even when you come back up here to rest, you're still working on your laptop?" Misa asked, lounging on the couch in front of the TV.

"Kira needs to be caught." I said, not looking up from my screen.

"Aw, come on, Ayano. Do you really think Kira is that bad?" Misa asked. "He brings criminals to justice and everything..."

"I don't believe that Kira is justice." I said. "I believe Kira is an insane serial killer playing at the idea of justice. Everyone deserves a second chance and live freely...living freely isn't petrified that you will get killed if you do so-and-so. I don't think force is the right way to run the world."

"You wouldn't think that if Kira brought justice on a burglar that killed your family. Kira wouldn't kill me. I bet he'd be nice to me for my support." Misa said.

"Mhmm." I muttered, still not looking up.

"Ayano, you're going to become like Ryuzaki if you keep working like this! Come on, you need to get out more. You can come with Matsu and me to my movie shoot tonight!" Misa said.

"I'm fine." I said. "I don't need-!"

"Yes you do! Come on, get off that computer! I'll give you ten minutes to get up, get dressed in something decent, and be ready to go!" Misa said.

"Misa, I can't..." I started

"Yes, you can!" Misa shut my laptop and put it on top of the couch. "Now go get dressed!" She pulled me off of the couch and pushed me into my room. I sighed heavily, then looked down at my loose green t-shirt and jeans.

_I guess it would be nice to get out, _I thought. I took a look into my closet and picked out a nice blouse and knee-length skirt.

"Yaaaaay!" Misa said as I came out of my room. "Come on, let's get going! Matsu should be up here in a minute." As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Misa-Misa! Time to go to the movie shoot!" Matsuda's voice came from the other side of the door. Misa opened the door.

"It's okay if Ayano comes with us, right?" Misa asked.

"Oh, uh, sure!" Matsuda said. "That's fine with me."

"Yaaay!" Misa said. "Let's go then!"

* * *

Sooo...yeah. Nothing much I have to say about this chapter. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"You know, Ayano-san, you don't have to stay here. You're from the States, right? C'mon! You're in Tokyo! Go sightseeing!" Matsuda said. I watched the actors toil on in front of the fountain.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san. I might just do that." I sighed.

"Hey, while you're out, could you get me some coffee?" Misa asked, popping up behind me.

"Dwaaah!" I jumped, then sighed heavily. "…Don't do that. Sure. See you later!" I took my purse and walked off towards the cute little coffee shop just around the corner. I entered the door and walked up to the counter.

"Two coffees, please." I said, pushing some yen up onto the counter. He smiled.

"What name?" He asked.

"Ayano, please." I said. He nodded and I went to go sit down at a table. Strange….a man wearing sunglasses seemed to be staring at me intently. It was kind of creeping me out. I coughed and tried to ignore him.

"Ayano! Your coffee is ready!" Someone shouted. I hurriedly got up and took the coffees.

"Thanks." I said, then turned and began to walk out the door.

"Ayano, huh?" A voice said behind me. I jumped, almost spilling the coffee. I looked behind me. It was that creepy guy again. Was he….?

"Er….yes…." I said.

"Possibly….Ayano Tayama?" The guy asked.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." I said quickly.

"Please….Ayano….it's not a good idea to go into Japan under the same alias you used for the FBI." The guy said, taking off his sunglasses.

"…..T….Toshiro….." I gasped. He smirked.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Ayano?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling my throat starting to constrict.

"Let's not talk out here, people are staring. Let's take a walk outside." Toshiro said.

"But I need to take this coffee to…." Ayano started. Toshiro pulled out a gun swiftly and put it against my back in a way that nobody in the coffee shop could see. My heart started pounding.

"Let's go outside." He said. My back stiffened and he led me outside.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Information." He said. "Don't tell me that you're here for a vacation. I know that you've gone here to help L out with the Kira case."

"H….How do you know about that?" I asked. Toshiro smirked.

"I guess you still fall for this stuff. I'm now 100% sure that you came here to help L." He laughed.

"Well why are you bugging me about L? I thought that the FBI was done with helping him." I said.

"Well, the head of the FBI believes that L could be Kira. We're trying to investigate him as much as we can." Toshiro said. I gasped. _L….Kira? How absurd!_

"That's ridiculous!" I said. "L isn't Kira! Why would he set this up? Why not just be Kira? Why does there even have to be an L? How could the FBI assume something like that?"

"Hmph. An excepted reaction." Toshiro said. "Since you actually know him in person, we'd like you to pass information about L to us."

"Toshiro! I'm not an FBI agent anymore! You can't make me do anything like this!" I snapped.

"Can't I?" Toshiro asked, removing the safety of his gun.

"Sure Toshiro, kill me right here in front of all of these people, I'm sure that nobody will notice." I said, glaring at him. Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket. An unknown number. The only one who could get through with that was…

"Answer it." Toshiro said. "But remember, I'm not here." I opened my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ayano-chan. There's a problem. We need you at the headquarters ASAP." L said.

"I'll be there as soon as possible…." I said.

"Ayano-chan? Are you alright? Did something happen to you?" L asked. I took a quick glance at Toshiro.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'll be over there in no time." I said, then shut the phone.

"Ayano-chan, eh?" Toshiro asked. "So you two are pretty close…."

"Toshiro, I need to get going." I said.

"….Hmph. Ayano, don't forget what I said here today. Don't tell L you met me. I'll contact you in a few days. Make sure you reply." He took his gun off of my back, and I turned to walk towards the headquarters.

_L called me….something must have gone wrong …I hope everyone's okay…._ I thought nervously.

* * *

So, I know I haven't written any of this for awhile... and hopefully this'll put a new spin on things! Hope you like it! :3 review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I dashed into the meeting room, gasping and out of breath. The task force, L, Light, Aiber, and Wedy all were staring at me.

"Hello, Ayano. Nice to see you again." Aiber said coolly.

"Same to you." I gasped in between breaths. "What's happened, Ryuzaki?"

"Matsuda's been an idiot and snuck into Yostuba by himself." L sighed.

"Oh _crap_!" I gasped.

"Exactly. They've found him spying on one of their meetings." Light said.

"He's going to get killed!" I said.

"Not if we can help it. As we speak, Amane-san should be inviting the Yotsuba members over to her house for a party with lots of models over. They will most likely accept. Then as the night goes on we'll have Matsuda pretend to be drunk and fall off the building, but we'll be on the next floor to catch him with a mattress. Then Aiber will jump out and pretend to be Matsuda lying dead on the ground, and Wedy will pretend to call 9-1-1. Then we'll come out in an ambulance and take Matsuda to a safe place." L said.

"Wow….it's perfect! He'll die before he's killed!" I said.

"Exactly." L said, taking a strawberry off the cake and licking the frosting off it. "Now your part in this will be acting as a model. I want you to talk to the Yotsuba members and see if you can get anything out of them using your feminine charms."

"Wh….what?" I asked, my face beginning to get hot. "Why do you need me to do that?

"Because in case something should go wrong, it would be good to get some information. I'll be having full surveillance in Misa's apartment, even in your room, but just in case, stick this in your ear." L got up and handed me a tiny transceiver. "I'll tell you what to do if you get stuck. It's turned down low so that nobody but you will hear us. Make sure that they've had a couple drinks before you ask them questions, it'll be easier that way and they'll be much less suspicious." L said. I put it in my ear.

"Alright, Ryuzaki. Let's do this." I said. L smiled. Suddenly, Misa burst into the room wearing a top that exposed her midriff and a tiny skirt.

"Ayanoooo! Let's go up to the room, we're gonna be having a party tonight! Let's go get you all dressed up!" Misa said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room. It wasn't until I was inside the elevator that L began to speak through the transceiver.

"Remember, we still don't know if this Kira can kill with just a face. Be very careful, Ayano-chan…..I'd hate to lose you." L said. I smiled.

_No pressure, _I thought to myself. The elevator dinged and Misa dragged me into our apartment.

"Go try this on!" She said, pushing me into my room and throwing an outfit at me. She shut the door. I unfolded the outfit and found it was the same outfit Misa was wearing, only instead of pink it was a dark emerald green. I sighed, then changed into it. I started out of the room where Misa was waiting.

"Ayano! You look sooo cute!" She squealed.

"A…are you sure about this?" I asked, looking down at myself and feeling my face getting hot. "I'm not used to exposing this much….skin….."

"Don't worry! You look great!" She said. "I knew green would look good on you!" Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That's all the models I invited. Come on, Ayano!" She ran over to the door and opened it. "Hey guys, how's it going? Thanks for coming on such a short notice!" Six girls came through the door. They were all wearing the same outfit as us, only in different colors.

"No problem, Misa! We're pals, aren't we?" A blonde girl wearing a dark purple outfit hugged Misa. "Who's this?"

"Oh. She's Ayano, my roommate." Misa said cheerily.

"Uh…hi everyone." I said, waving nervously.

"Hi Ayano! I'm Nori. This is Emiko, Kame, Masumi, Rangiku, and Sakura." The girl wearing purple said.

"Nice to meet you." I said bowing politely.

"Now, the men from Yotsuba should be here any minute!" Misa said. "Make sure to put your feminine charms to good use!" She winked.

"Of course!" Emiko said cheerfully. "Let's do it!" At that moment, the doorbell rung. I jumped. The girls laughed. I laughed nervously with them and scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. Misa ran to the door and opened it. Eight men were standing in the doorway. Most of them looked in their thirties. Matsuda was right behind them.

"Great job, Misa-Misa!" Matsuda said cheerfully. "This looks great!"

"Thanks, Matsu!" Misa said. "Now, you guys sit down and let's get some drinks out!"

The party was really starting to roll along. I examined a few of the Yotsuba men. Most of them have had at least two drinks, and were starting to get a little crazy.

"You're doing great, Ayano-chan." L's voice through the transceiver said. I barely suppressed jumping up in surprise. I'd pretty much forgotten the transceiver was there. I quickly ran into my room and shut the door, then looked up at one of the cameras that I knew was stationed there.

"Ryuzaki, who do you think I should….erm….question? It looks like there's some pretty smart ones out there and I suppose I've got a one out of eight chance of hitting Kira…." I said.

"Right, Ayano-chan. I'd like you to try Takahashi. I don't think he's Kira and he seems most likely to slip up and give us information right now." L said.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

"But remember, be careful. Even though they're drunk and more likely to slip up, don't seem too suspicious. Don't try to steer the conversation too obviously towards Kira. Merely make some remarks about, say, how you admire Kira. How you think he's making the world into a better place. That would probably warm him up a little. If he still doesn't talk about Kira after that, don't question him further." L said.

"Okay." I sighed. I turned away from the camera and started fixing my hair. "Here goes." I gave the camera a victory sign, then walked out of the door. Takahashi was the one with brown hair and a thick brown moustache.

_Now…exactly what should I say? Geez…I haven't flirted since high school…_ I thought, wincing. Suddenly, I noticed that Takahashi's cup was empty. I grabbed a bottle of red wine and hurried to him.

"More wine, Takahashi-sama?" I asked in my lightest, flirtiest voice.

"Yes, yes!" He said boisterously. I pulled the cork out of the bottle and filled his glass.

"Where d'you think you're going?" He asked once I stuck the stopper in the bottle and began to walk towards the kitchen. He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap. I squealed in surprise.

_Oh great. Here we go. Pretend to be totally infatuated, _I thought.

"Oh Takahashi-sama, you have such strong arms." I giggled girlishly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Heheheh. Why thank you." He slurred drunkenly. He took the wine bottle from my hands, uncorked it, and began to drink.

"Hey, Takahashi! You'd better share!" One of the other Yotsuba men shouted. I was pretty sure his name was Higuchi. He had his arm around Misa and she was laughing nervously. Obviously she couldn't wait to get away from him.

"Shut it, Higuchi!" Takahashi shouted loudly, slamming the bottle on the table. Then he turned to me.

"What about it, missy? Shall we go into a private room and have some fun?" Takahashi grinned.

"Oh Takahashi-sama, I would rather get to know a man before I do something like that." I said quickly. I now knew the last thing I wanted was to be stuck in a room alone with this pervert.

"Awwww." He said. "Too bad. Well then can I have your phone number? Don't worry. I'll treat you good." I winced. No choice but to give it to him. It might come in handy later. I took a piece of paper and wrote my phone number on it.

"Takahashi-sama, you are so kind." I said flirtatiously, handing him the piece of paper. "Almost as kind as Kira.

"Kira? Heheh, so you're a Kira supporter?" Takahashi asked.

"Oh yes." I purred. "I admire Kira. It takes a lot of courage to do what he is doing. He also must be very kind, since he is killing off all of those criminals for our own good. He wants to keep us safe."

"I agree. I'm a Kira supporter too." Takahashi slurred.

"I'm so happy Takahashi-sama is a Kira supporter as well!" I giggled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Well, if you're happy I'm Kira….what would you do if I was Kira?" Takahashi asked.

"If you were Kira? That's a funny thing to say, Takahashi-sama." I said.

"Hey everyone, look!" Matsuda was on the balcony, stretching his arms out. "It's the Taro Matsui show!"

"Yaaay! Go Matsui-san!" Misa said, jumping up off the couch. Matsuda started to climb up onto the wall of the balcony.

"Whoa, hey, that's dangerous! You're drunk!" One of the Yotsuba men shouted. Matsuda ignored him and kicked up to a handstand on the wall.

"Stop it, you idiot!" The man said.

"It's okay, I do this all the time…" Matsuda laughed. He held the handstand for a few seconds, then fell down off the balcony. He screamed.

"Oh shit!" One of the Yotsuba men said. He ran up to the balcony and looked over the edge. I jumped up and ran up next to him.

_God…it looks so real... _I thought.

"Um, guys…this could be bad, so you guys should probably leave." Misa said to the Yotsuba people.

"Are you sure…?" One of the men said.

"Come on, let's go." Higuchi said. They hurried out the door.

"You guys too." Misa said to the models. "We don't want you to get into any trouble."

"R…right." Nori said.

"Thanks again!" Misa said to them as they ran out the door. She closed the door after them. I sighed, then sunk onto the couch.

"Quick in, quick out. I think it was a success, wasn't it Ayano?" Misa said cheerfully.

"Suppose so." I said. "Although I won't rest easy until I see Matsuda alive."

"Hehe, me neither." Misa said and sat down on the couch opposite me. I took a look at the clock at the wall. It was almost 1am. Suddenly, my phone beeped.

"What's that?" Misa asked.

"Maybe a text from Takahashi. I had to give him my cell number." I said.

"Oh yeah. So you weren't into him? You looked pretty happy." Misa giggled.

"I did?" I asked. Well, apparently I had acting skills. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and opened it. I gasped when I saw who it was from.

"Ayano? What's wrong?" Misa asked.

"N….nothing." I said quickly. I'd completely forgotten about Toshiro. I took a look at the text.

Ayano, I know you're not a member of the FBI anymore but we need your help. We need to get revenge on Kira for Raye and Naomi. You have to give me all possible information on L, either to prove his innocence or guilt. You know more about him than quite possibly anyone in the world besides Watari. Help us catch Kira.

~Toshiro

"What does it say?" Misa asked, jumping behind me. I quickly shut my phone so that she couldn't see it.

"It's nothing. Just my….ex-boyfriend." I said. This wasn't exactly a lie, because Toshiro and I had ended up dating briefly during my time in the FBI.

"You had a love life?" Misa squealed.

"Yeah. Of course I did." I sniffed.

"Is your ex hot?" Misa asked.

"Tch. Maybe a little." I said. "But he's really annoying. He nags. A lot."

"Oh. So he wants you back?" Misa asked.

"Apparently." I lied. "I guess even on the other side of the world you still can't escape certain people these days." I sighed heavily, shut the phone off, and stuck it in my pocket.

"So are you going out with anyone right now?" Misa asked.

"Do you think I'd have the time to go out with anyone?" I sniffed. "I'm too busy hunting Kira down."

"I'm trying to help and I have time to go out with Light! Except that Ryuzaki has to attend the dates." Misa grumbled, then suddenly her face brightened.

"I know!" She said. "Ryuzaki said that you and he are good friends! You can go out with Ryuzaki and I can go out with Light! It can be like a double date!" Misa said.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" I was painfully aware that my face was beginning get hot. "We….we don't feel that way about each other…"

"Haha, Ayano, you're blushing bright red!" Misa squealed.

"Knock it off!" I said. "I'm not in love with Ryuzaki and he's not in love with me. We're just friends is all."

"Special frieeeends?" Misa asked.

"Stop it!" I snapped. "I'm going to bed." I got up off the couch and entered my room. Then I looked at the surveillance camera.

_Oh __**crap**_, I thought. I'd completely forgotten about the cameras hanging around in the rooms. Not to mention that the transceiver was still in my ear. _Crap crap crap crap._

The next day was going to be…..interesting.

* * *

Mwahahaha, interesting indeed! Lol this chappie is super long... hope you guys like it! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I started down the stairs to the task force room. I resolved to pretend nothing had happened unless someone asks me. L wouldn't ask about what happened last night. Probably. Maybe. But what if he did? What would I say?

_Shut up! Listen to yourself! It's like you're in puberty again! Stop freaking out over every single thing! He might not have even been watching! You shouldn't even be worried about this, because you're not in love with L! _I scolded myself. I suddenly noticed I was at the bottom of the stairs. I sighed, then opened the door to the main room.

"Ayano-san! How's it going?" Matsuda asked cheerfully.

"Hi, Matsuda-san. Good morning. I'm glad to see you alive." I said.

"Thanks!" Matsuda said.

"Good morning, Ayano-chan." L said, turning to look at me.

"Hey, Ryuzaki. Here you go." I handed L the transceiver he'd given me last night.

"Thank you." L said, taking the transceiver from my hand. "You did a good job last night."

"Huh? But I barely got anything out of him…." I said.

"Yes, well, you probably could have if Matsuda hadn't started his show that early. But, since the plan has worked, we have Matsuda and his eyewitness. He says that they have these meetings every Friday. So right now Wedy is breaking into the Yotsuba office and putting bugs and cameras in the meeting room so that we can see if these truly are Kira meetings." L said.

"Oh, so we've got to wait a week?" I asked. "Ugh." I squatted down in a chair, mimicking L.

"Hey, you guys. Come over here for a sec. I've done some research on the Yotsuba members here last night." Light said. I pushed the swivel chair and I rolled over to Light.

"Hmph. Takahashi is supposed to be married?" I sniffed, looking over Light's shoulder. "What a hypocrite!"

"Impressive work, Light-kun." L said. He took a quick look at his computer monitor, then turned back to Light's. "So, if Matsuda-san is right we can assume that one of these eight is Kira. Or possibly, all eight of them could have the power. But it would seem more likely that they can't use the power freely, since none of the deaths seem to benefit any of them individually."

"Hmm, well at least from this we could deduce that they don't have the power of the second Kira to be able to kill only from looking at a face. See, look, everyone they've killed has been broadcast with both a name and a face. All of the business people dying have had their names and faces broadcast too." I said, leaning over to look at L's monitor.

"You're right, Ayano-chan." L said. "If they could do that, I'd have a hard time believing Matsuda-san's still alive."

"Oh yeah….I really was in trouble, wasn't I….?" Matsuda asked.

"Well, we've got a week until they'll be meeting again." L said, ignoring Matsuda. "We'll see for sure if these Kira meetings are taking place."

"Right." I nodded. Suddenly, my phone began to vibrate.

_Crap!_ I thought. While I was worrying about what I would say to L, I'd completely forgotten about Toshiro. _I should've left my phone off….DAMMIT! What if he's got a freakin' tracker on his cell phone? Then he can find out where I am…how the hell can I be so stupid? _

L looked at me suspiciously.

"Oooh, Ayano-san, you're not supposed to have cell phones on in the building." Matsuda said.

"Is that your ex-boyfriend?" L asked.

_So he was listening…_ I thought, mentally kicking myself. _Now I have two issues to deal with…._

"Oh, um…..yeah. Probably." I said quickly. I darted my hand into my pocket and shut off the phone, mentally cursing myself for being such an idiot.

"If you want to call him back, you can head outside." L said.

"No, no. I don't want to talk to him." I said. L raised his eyebrows and turned back to the computer. Probably to everyone else he appeared to drop it, but I knew this wasn't going to be the end. He'd probably already figured something had happened to me yesterday by the tone of my voice over the phone when he called me. Not to mention the text. I prayed that my back blocked the view of my cell phone screen. Somehow, he'd get me alone and question me about it.

It wasn't as if I could escape either. If I went out of the building, then if Toshiro had a tracker on his phone he'd probably be hanging around outside. And I couldn't avoid L forever. The building _was _huge, but I was supposed to be helping him with the Kira case.

Although…it would be pretty hard for him to get me alone as he was chained to Light. If he wanted to question me, he'd have to do it with Light watching….so maybe I was safe for now.

For now.

"Anyway," Light said cautiously, "I think we should look farther into this and see if we can find anything that would be able to point towards one of these people being Kira.

"You're right, Light-kun." L said. His glance shifted once more towards me. I coughed and got up out of my chair.

"I….I'll be right back. I'm going to grab my laptop." I said quickly, walking out of the room and dashing out of the room.

L Lawliet watched Ayano run out of the room. He put his thumb to his lip and moved his gaze towards the computer screen.

"Turn the cameras on in Amane-san's room," he said.

"But why? She's at a movie shoot now," Matsuda asked.

"I want to keep an eye on Ayano-chan. She's acting very strange," he said.

"What? You're suspecting her of being Kira?" Matsuda asked.

"No, I do not suspect her," L said. "However…I feel she may be in danger."

"In danger?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes. When I called her last night, she sounded very tense. I think someone may have contacted her and pressured her for information about us," L said.

"What's the probability on this, Ryuzaki?" Light asked. L paused for a moment, letting the numbers run through his head.

"Hmm….I'd say about eighty percent," L said. He was beginning to wish he hadn't brought Ayano into this. If anything were to happen to her….

"Matsuda, where was she heading?" he asked.

"Huh? Well, I told her that she should go sightseeing, and Misa-Misa asked for a cup of coffee…so maybe she went over to the coffee place across the street," Matsuda said.

"What was that coffee place called?" L asked.

"Uh, umm….I don't remember…." Matsuda frowned. L sighed.

"Then where was the movie shoot, exactly?" L asked.

"Um….. at that fountain near that Yostuba office," Matsuda said. L typed in the office's address and a 3-D map came up.

"Remember this place, Light-kun?" L said, clicking on a building. It was the same coffee shop he and Light first stopped at after their game of tennis.

"You're kidding. That's the place?" Light asked, looking at L's computer.

"It would appear to be the case," L said. He brought up the place's website, then began to hammer on the keyboard.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing?" Matsuda cried.

"Hacking into their computer database. They have some security cameras there and if Ayano met someone there it would get caught on camera," L said.

"Wait, Ryuzaki, if we were there then wouldn't your face be caught on camera too?" Light said.

"It was before the second Kira showed up," L said. "You also have to remember that I think you are Kira. If I already had shown my face to you, it wouldn't matter whether the camera caught me on tape or not. But after the second Kira showed up I hacked into here and deleted all of the footage where my face was shown."

"But then if you can hack in here and delete footage then wouldn't it be reasonable to assume that the one who threatened Ayano could too?" Light asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is possible that he could be one step ahead of me. However, it won't hurt to try," L said. Suddenly, the entire screen went blank.

"Ryuzaki! What's happening?" Soichiro asked. A bunch of numbers began to show up on the screen. L frowned.

"It would appear that someone has put a border up so that I can't access the videos," L said as the computer screen went black.

"And that someone must be the one who threatened Ayano!" Matsuda said.

"Yes." L said. "Now the problem is we're not sure if this person is Kira….or some other force."

"Some other force?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes….we may have another problem on our hands…." L said. "I'll have to get her to talk to me somehow…"

"But how are you going to do that? Would she give you the information if you asked?" Light asked.

"I may have to prod her a little….but I should be able to get something out of her," L said. He stared up at the TV screen that was displaying all of the cameras from Amane's room. She was frowning at her laptop.

Something was definitely very wrong.

He needed to find out what before something happened.

He couldn't lose her.

* * *

So, um, yeah. I really wanted to do something from L's POV. I think I'm gonna do this occasionally, maybe I'll do one from Light's sometimes too. I need to find out a way for L to talk to Ayano. Alone. So I need your suggestions on how he's gonna get Light out of there. so REVIEW and give me ideas! Or else Toshiro will come and accuse you of being Kira.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

L stood up and took the handcuff keys out of his pocket.

"Ryuzaki? What are you doing?" Light asked.

"If I am going to question Ayano-chan, I'll have to do it by myself," L said. He unlocked the handcuff around his wrist and clicked it around the arm of the chair that Light was sitting in. Then L reached into a drawer and pulled out some chains, then wrapped them around Light and the back of the chair.

"….Is this really necessary, Ryuzaki?" Light asked nervously.

"Sorry Light-kun, but since I think you're Kira I have to make it so you can't move from here until I get back." L said, locking the chains. "Everyone, turn off the cameras and bugs in Amane-san's room. I'm going to talk to Ayano-chan in private. Keep researching Yostuba until I get back."

"Right on, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda said, turning them off. L turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

The minute L was out of the room, Matsuda ran back to the computer and switched the cameras back on again.

"What are you doing, Matsuda?" Light asked. "Didn't Ryuzaki say to shut the security cameras off in Misa's room?"

"Why would he want the cameras off? Unless he wants to have a love-chat with Ayano-saaaan!" Matsuda giggled.

"Matsuda, this is the Kira case! Take this seriously!" Soichiro snapped and shut the cameras back off.

"Besides, maybe Ayano won't talk unless she knows all surveillance is off," Light said.

"Aww, you're no fun," Matsuda groaned. "Can't we at least have a bug on?"

"No!" Soichiro said. "Besides, L and Ayano-san will probably tell us anyway."

"Yeah, everything except for the good stuff," Matsuda grumbled. But he shut the cameras off again and brought the data page for the Yostuba people back up.

"Ryuzaki did look sort of jealous when he was watching Ayano-san flirt with Takahashi." Matusda muttered.

"Matsuda! Focus!" Soichiro said.

* * *

I was hammering on my keyboard, trying to hack into the website of the coffee shop that I'd been in yesterday. By now L was probably trying to investigate where I was yesterday.

But wait. Why did I care if Toshiro told me not to tell L? It wasn't as if he was Kira….right?

Of course, the alias I'd used for the FBI wasn't my real name. I'd taken precautions. But there was a possibility that Toshiro could know... he was my ex, after all. I couldn't remember ever telling him my real name, but it was possible I'd have told him something after a few drinks...

But if he was Kira and he was feeding me lies about the FBI suspecting L, he would still have tried to use me for an information resource. The FBI suspecting L was far too absurd. It was stupid enough that Toshiro could've come up with it.

But then why would he kill off the business people? There was nothing in it for him. Besides, all of the evidence was pointing towards Kira being in Yostuba.

Maybe I was thinking too hard. I sighed, put the laptop down on the glass table, and closed my eyes, trying to relax.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I jumped. Could Misa be back from her movie shoot already? I quickly got up and opened the door. I blinked. Already, he was going to try talking to me? With Light?

"L?" I asked. "I said I'd be down in a minute…."

"Ayano-chan, I have to talk to you," he said, staring at me. I blinked again, then looked behind him. Uh-oh.

"Hey. Where's Light?" I asked.

"I chained him to a chair downstairs," L said, coming inside the room and crouching on the couch. "Please don't play coy with me."

"Who's playing coy?" I laughed nervously and took a few boxes of pocky out of a kitchen cabinet.

"You are," L said. "You went to that coffee place last night and met up with someone, who threatened you for information about me. Is that right?"

I froze. He'd hit it right on the mark.

It was useless trying to talk my way out of this one.

"Yes," I said, bringing the pocky to the table. L took a box and began to open it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" L asked. I sighed and flopped down on the couch next to him.

"I didn't say anything because…well…I was afraid…I guess I wasn't thinking clearly…" I said softly. L nibbled on a pocky stick, then put it down on the table.

"Ayano-chan, who was it?" he asked.

"Toshiro Gakusha," I said, closing my eyes. "I knew him from when I was in the FBI."

"I remember you telling me about him," he said. "He also was the ex you were talking about earlier, right?"

"Yeah," I sighed. I opened my eyes and looked at L. I couldn't read his expression as he stared down at the unfinished stick of pocky.

"So he was prodding you for information about me, because the FBI thought there was a possibility I could be Kira?" L asked.

"That was what he said," I said.

"Mmm." L picked up the pocky stick and finished it off. "So how was it left?"

"He let me go when you called me," I said. "He told me not to tell you and to contact him."

"So that was him texting you, when your phone vibrated," L said.

"I think so," I said and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I pressed a button and Toshiro's text came up on the screen.

Time's running out, Ayano. If I don't get a reply to this in 2 hours, I will assume that you have decided to keep withholding information. If you text me back, saying that you comply then meet me tomorrow at exactly 3:30pm in front of the To-Oh University main building. However, if you do not comply or do not reply to this message, then I will send in my special team to the task force headquarters and I'll forcefully take L into custody. I hope for a positive response.

~Toshiro

"Wh…what the hell is he thinking?" I cried. "How can there be enough evidence to freaking _arrest _you?"

L said nothing, just stared at the phone. His eyes narrowed.

"I don't like this," L muttered. He took the phone out of my hands and peered at it. "Ayano-chan, is it all right if I borrow this?"

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to send a reply." L said. He opened the phone's keypad and typed out,

This is L. I assure you, Ayano hasn't told me anything. I figured it out by myself. May I ask what sufficient evidence you have?

He pressed the send button before I could stop him.

"L! What, have you gone crazy too?" I cried. "What's asking him that going to do?"

"I want to find out exactly why I'm being suspected by the FBI, if that is even the case," L said. "Ayano, do you think that there's a possibility that Toshiro was threatening you because he was or connected to Kira?"

"It occurred to me…." I said. "I suppose it's possible. But why would he make the random businesspeople die? He doesn't have a connection with Yostuba, or anything."

"Well, it's very possible he could be….a fourth Kira." L said.

* * *

DON DON DOOOOOOOON! AN EVIL CLIFFHANGER!:3 Thanks for all who reviewed my last chappie and a free death note for all who review this chapter! :D


End file.
